This invention relates to a laser system incorporating a plurality of laser sources and having an output along a common optical axis to alternatively allow selection of increased coherent light intensity or increased repetition rate of laser pulses. The laser system is of particular utility for industrial laser applications.
Industrial laser applications such as welding and cutting metals typically require pulsed lasers that are operated to have a high average power. Traditional approaches for increasing average laser power of conventional industrial ND-YAG lasers have included provision of an oscillator with several amplifying rods in series, mirror or fiber optic systems that direct laser beams to a common focus, or mechanical mirror cutting systems that direct laser beams into a common beam path. However, amplifying laser rods or heads positioned in series may have reduced efficiency, and mirror or optic fiber systems degrade laser beam quality, laser beam diameter, and depth of focus. Further, mechanical mirror cutting systems using a rotating mirror system that periodically interrupts and redirects laser beams are prone to mechanical failure.